It should be noted that data representative of the personal experience of a user on an exercise equipment means data that a user builds (i.e. creates and/or updates) during the use of a client software application (of a standard type, commercially available on the market), i.e. data representative of the state of the client software application, accessible through the console (i.e. a graphical user interface or desktop) of an exercise equipment.
Examples of such data include configuration parameters of a client software application (e.g., preferences, graphical layout, archive data of the client software application), login/password to access to website through a client software application, if any (e.g. e-mail website, social network website), game level/score achieved in a client software application of a game (e.g., “Angry birds”, “Ruzzle”), multimedia content (video and/or audio) and interruption time instant of the enjoyment of a multimedia content through a client software application of multimedia content, and so on.
When a user uses an exercise equipment, data representative of the personal experience built by the user on the exercise equipment can be recovered by a subsequent user using the same exercise equipment. In other words, it can be disadvantageously shared by all the users using the same exercise equipment until the exercise machine is put under the condition “stand-by” or is turned off.
In addition, when a user leaves the exercise equipment and the exercise equipment is in the condition of “stand-by” or is turned off, the personal experience built by the user on the exercise equipment (i.e. the state of one or more client software application the user used on the exercise equipment) is lost and in the case of a subsequent use of an exercise equipment (the same exercise equipment or another one), launching a client software application, the user have to start from the beginning, i.e., for example, proceeding with a new login, a new match on a video game, a new use of a media content, and so on.
In light of the above, nowadays, the availability of a personal experience built by a user on all the exercise equipment that a user could employ, is needed.
In other words, making available the personal experience built by user with a client software application on a first exercise equipment (i.e. the state of the client software application on the first exercise equipment) also on a second exercise machine, or making available the personal experience built on the first exercise machine so that it can be continued and updated, launching the same client software application, even on the second exercise machine, is needed.
Furthermore, nowadays, a user would like its personal experience previously built on an exercise equipment (i.e. state of one or more client software application) could be retrieved, in a subsequent time, during the use of the same exercise equipment.
Therefore, making available the personal experience that a user built on an exercise equipment in a first time also at a later time, when the user uses the same exercise equipment, or making available the personal experience built by each user on an exercise equipment whenever the same user reuses the same exercise equipment is strongly needed.